


How to train your demon

by sala218



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Demons AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sala218/pseuds/sala218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But that is what Nagisa’s life came to be, from quite average university student to still average university student just with a demon always trailing behind.<br/>What a joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how everything started

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no explanation, just that Karma is little shit and Nagisa should have reported him.

Alarm clock rang loudly, waking up young man from his slumber. Pale slim hand reached out from under the covers to hit snooze button, he could afford sleeping in today as only classes he had were in afternoon. After the offending object was finally turned off, at least temporary, he rolled on his back with sole wish of going back to sleep.

Sadly the moment he felt weight pressing down on his chest, he knew that he won’t get any more sleep. Strangest thing about this situation was that normally it would be pets to wake up their owners in similar fashion, however in this case when boy tiredly opened his eyes image that greeted him wasn’t of his pet, simply because he didn’t own one, what he saw was a boy resting on top of him. He was grinning and staring down at other, his golden eyes shone bright with amusement.

Now before anything this was absolutely not the way it looked. Everything had completely reasonable explanation, or so he believed.

It all started when one, Nagisa Shiota, decided to help younger boy who looked utterly lost in big city, not to say his clothes were absolutely ridiculous, cosplay of some game character he guessed. For one Boy was indeed lost, but he also said that he was running away, perhaps that should have been code red alarm to get away for Nagisa but he was to freaking kind for his own good. He directed boy to train station but suggested him to talk it out with his family. Surely Nagisa himself didn’t have greatest family relationship but even he worked it out, more or less.

The boy smiled disturbingly sweetly and asked to walk him there, as he was, apparently, terrible with directions and would just get lost again. Nagisa at time wasn’t really at rush so he agreed to help out, in hindsight it should have been SECOND warning for Nagisa to run, RUN and never look back. But joke was on him because he went with boy whose name he didn’t even know yet.

There was no third warning, boy simply dragged him in empty alley and started to mumble things under his breath in different langue or just too fast for Nagisa to understand.

“… For I’m Akabane Karma.” Is how he finished before kissing Nagisa.

 It was just too sudden for Nagisa to react properly as kiss was just simple press of lips and as fast as it started just as fast it had ended.

Boy just grinned showing of his sharp teeth. “From now on you belong to me Nagisa Shiota.” He proclaimed proudly as if he completed some great job.

Nagisa’s mood was ruined his face from surprise fell flat, before he smiled kindly startling Karma slightly. Kick in groin was truly unexpected for younger just as remark that followed. “Pervert.” That was when Nagisa fled the scene.

Normally similar stories would have ended just like that. Nagisa left boy in alley to never meet him again, really he had no energy to deal with disgusting people like that.

He continued with his day just like that, by time Nagisa went home he had actually even forgotten unpleasant occurrence.

But the OCCURANCE itself seemed to have not forgotten Nagisa.

When he came back home Nagisa fumbled with his keys little before unlocking door to his cheap apartment moving straight to kitchen to put down his groceries. Well that what he should have done but the moment he entered living room he froze dropping plastic bag with groceries right there on the floor. Brief though passed his mind that thankfully there were no eggs in his shopping list.

But that was not even main problem here now!

Young adult actually slapped his cheeks, hard.

It stung, a lot.

And yet he could not believe his eyes, in middle of room on couch sat same boy from the morning. Same pervert that kissed him in alley, sure he wore normal clothes now, but red hair and mischievous look on his face were dead giveaway.

“How the hell did you get in here?!” Nagisa could not help but shout at the trespasser.

“You left window open of course, didn’t I-” He just smiled tilting his head little in what suppose to be cute manner, but other had none of it.

“It’s a freaking 4th floor! And are these my clothes?” With few wide steps Nagisa closed in on teen towering on him. Truthfully the only reason he could lean over other like that because teen was sitting.

“Well if you would have listened to me back in morning I would have explained that-”

“I don’t want to listen as I don’t care get out before I called police!” He cut short Karmas rambling again. Really how dare he barge in his home like this after what he did! Just who did he think he was!

Karma’s smile fell. He breathed out tiredly and stood up gaining height over older boy, grabbing him by his collar to get their faces only inches apart. All cheerful air from him was changed with dark threatening aura.

“Now listen brat, I’m a demon you know, you should be honored that I chose you to connect me with middle realm.” He grinned again showing two rows of razor sharp pointy teeth. His voice was low and aggressive.

“Honored? How about you get the fuck out and honor someone else with your presence.” Nagisa hid his fear well under nonchalant look, letting himself out from others grip. Honestly only reason he got out because Karma himself released other, he looked almost excited really.

But Nagisa gave up he just gave up. After week that is. Because it was when he finally got his mind around that Karma really did not lie to him about being demon. If floating around all the time didn’t prove him already the very next day.

And now month later this is how they lived. Karma now, though, owned his own clothes because Nagisa’s were too small for him.

So really it wasn’t what one would think about this situation. Nagisa actually even started to think of demon as overgrown human’ish pet. And so he treated other like one.

He reached out for small spray bottle on his nightstand. “Karma-kun, get off.” He warned with sleepy voice.

But demon just put his head on Nagisa’s chest and closed his eyes to pretend that he is sleeping. Even if he already explained that demons do not need sleep at all. Karma was really like annoying pet that did whatever he wanted so Nagisa punished his misbehaving pet.

He sprayed demon with water from small bottle. Now, the water in bottle was no ordinary, it was holy water from local shrine, he even had small Rosario around the bottle so Karma wouldn’t snatch it away like he did with first 2 spray bottles.

Demon jumped off from the boy’s chest, he had that scandalized look on his face like he was betrayed, but he did that every morning. “I thought you wanted to sleep some more, Nagisa-kun.” He sounded truthfully confused, but Nagisa knew better by now, red head was teasing him.

“Heavy.” Was only response he gave to other before turning on his side and trying to sleep again.

“Nagisa-kun, if this is how you go when you won’t get to sleep anymore!”  Demon said in sugary voice before grabbing one of Nagisa’s legs from undercover and dragging him out.

With small thud Nagisa hit the floor, it did hurt little bit, but he had worse. Simply sprawling of on carpet Nagisa stayed there for few minutes. Hoping that sleep would take him away even if it wasn’t really good place to sleep, but of course how could one ever sleep with demon hovering only inches above him. So Nagisa simply got up.

He didn’t get to sleep, much like every other day, because the little bastard that made it his task to ruin Nagisa’s life wouldn’t let him.

Aside from disrupting his slumber Karma also happened to have no regards to personal space. Like, at all. He was just like a cat when it came to affection. When he decided he wanted physical contact he will get it no matter what. Heck even in public.

He had no care in world mostly because others didn’t see him, except Nagisa so it would seem. Karma half heartedly explained it was because of contract, but when questioned further he ran away.

It was just month of them _living_ together but somehow Nagisa had already grown accustomed to annoying presence of supernatural creature. Even now as he was making himself tea and couple sandwiches for breakfast other had his hands around Nagisa’s neck and even had nerve to keep his head on top of shorter boys’.

At least he was floating and didn’t weight down other.

“So, Nagisa-kun what are we doing today?” Karma moved away from other, when Nagisa sprayed holy water again, though other would feign that he simply got bored of it because older boy didn’t react properly.

That meant jumping little or getting flustered.

While it was true that he got used to in indoors, in public he still reacted to it the way Karma wanted, much to Nagisa’s dismay.

“You, stay home. I, will go to my classes, understood?” Nagisa knew it was futile, from the way Karma’s tall swung back and forth playfully and that grin, he knew, oh he knew other will follow him out. He always does, without doubt.

But that is what Nagisa’s life came to be, from quite average university student to still average university student just with a demon always trailing behind.

What a joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comedy? i'm sorry but I'm not familiar with that person...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is done with Karma, and hello there handsome stranger (but no really),

Nagisa was a very diligent student.

And it was starting to piss Karma off. The boy would never miss even one of the lectures, always taking notes only to properly rewrite them back home to different note book. He didn’t go out much, and his phone would ring so rarely that one could think he didn’t have any friends.

That wasn’t true of course, in between the lectures Nagisa would meet up with people for coffee or just to chat like that.

But it was boring. So freaking deadly boring.

All they ever talked about same things, studying and new movies. No gossip, no juicy details about love lives, no NOTHING! And it’s same for months already!

At some point Karma guessed other did that on purpose, to annoy the demon, just like holy water spray. Of course while holy water could do physical damage, boredom slowly chipped away his mentality.

Even now as he hovered above Nagisa in one of his lectures he felt absolutely utterly bored. It was even worse as boy was studying linguistics. Listening to lecturers drone out about different aspects of langue and how it evolved and still is doing that and every little thing like phonetics, spelling and so on and so forth.

No, it definitely wasn’t Karma’s thing. Blue haired boy on other had seemed to enjoy it plentiful. With the amount of studying he does back home as well. Or maybe it was because he wanted to keep scholarship… Either way, that was something Karma would never fully understand.

Nagisa told him plenty of times to just go somewhere else or stay home if it annoyed him so much but then Karma couldn’t occasionally mess things up.

“Hey, Nagisa-kun, what do you think would happen if I flipped his books of off the table?” The demon laughed.  But other didn’t respond he never did.  Of course that didn’t mean he didn’t hear demons words.

Also both of them already knew what would happen as he had done it already multiple times. At first it was funny to see confused looks on students faces, some didn’t even noticed first few times. But after Karma had done it repeatedly sever times everyone freaked out. But Nagisa’s face was best of them all.

Later at home Karma got sprayed with holy water any moment he got closer to Nagisa, but it was worth it. Now though it would have been boring thing to do.

Karma went down little and placed himself right behind Nagisa, person in further row couldn’t see Karma so he was positive that it didn’t disturb anyone else except Nagisa.

“Hey hey, what do you think would happen?” Red haired demon breathed down poor boy’s neck making him flinch little.

Still boy held his grounds of not responding and kept writing down his notes.

“If you aren’t going to respond to me I might just go and do it you know.” Demon pouted and was about to rise up again, but human boy tapped his notes couple times giving quick glance back before facing forward again.

This was something new, Nagisa never wrote him anything. Usually boy just plainly ignore others attempts to gain any attention. So it’s something endearing to receive message during lecture.

_‘If you won’t shut up I will spray you with holy water.’_

Was simple small note scribbled at the end of the page.

Karma’s face fell, first message and it’s an empty threat. They were in middle of lecture so there was no way other would just take out that dang spray bottle and try to hurt Karma. Well at least he was given something to tease other about more.

“Spray me? I highly doubt you would dare.” Karma smirked leaning down on other like he usually does back home. “Hey, Nagisa-kun do you have second hair tie?”

“Don’t you dare.”  Nagisa’s voice was barely audible but demon was close enough to hear it well.

He laughed loudly. “You forgot it!”

When Nagisa didn’t respond Karma knew he was right, other didn’t have second hair tie today, so of course he would just snap the hair tie that he was currently using. What was better than embarrassing Nagisa about his looks. Seriously if he hated it so much why did he even kept his hair long?

And so Nagisa’s shoulder length hair fell lose.

Unknown to Karma Nagisa’s ‘done bar’ almost rose to be full. He was so done with the demon. He really didn’t have any more patience with him.

Nagisa quietly packed his stuff, his face was unreadable. He looked calm, so very calm that it made shiver go down demons spine.

After taking his bag Nagisa pulled out his spray bottle and after directing at the demon pushed down on it.

Plentiful of it got on Karma making demon hiss loudly. Some of it however got on person sitting behind him. Said boy just stared bewildered at Nagisa as if said guy went mad.

But before he could say anything blue haired boy sprinted out of class, not before smiling sweetly at him and small murmur of sorry.

Only apology was directed at stranger while that smile was of course as a dare thrown at Karma, but boy didn’t know that.

With still startled look on his face strangerplaced his hand on chest feeling his heartbeat going wild, blush covered his face and then he understood that he had fallen in love with that smile.

Karma, who stayed behind and saw poor strangers reaction got a great idea. So great that there was no way it would ever backfire at him!

Only that he needed to find some victims for his plan to work.

Nagisa was beyond pissed at demon and while walking fast away from lecture hall he wondered if salt actually worked in trapping supernatural creatures. He was absolutely fed up with demon taking over his life like this.

Mumbling under his breath curses at said demon he decided to google the way to trap demons. And try as many of the suggestions as possible without fail.

But of course there were couple of problems, without the fact that it might not even work, although holy water did… Aside from getting right amounts of things that he would need, as it was easy part for Nagisa, or so he thought, biggest question remains, just where would he lock the other away?

If he would only barricade his apartment Karma would still follow him everywhere outside just like now, leaving not so much of freedom for boy, but what if he would lock karma inside his apartment..?

No that would most definitely backfire greatly and he wouldn’t have any peace back home. Demon would surely find a way to annoying him even more causing ruckus and possibly even destroying things around. That was truly way too risky. His pocket couldn’t afford new furniture every few days.

But what if he got Karma locked in basement?

Demon doesn’t need to be feed because of their contract, something a long lines of as long as Nagisa is well he will be fine, once again dang demon didn’t manage to properly explain it. Also other good point of basement, even if things were wrecked there it wouldn’t cause too much damage on Nagisa’s already thin wallet.

It would be beautiful victory for Nagisa and his life would return to normal!

So now, he would only have to device plan to get him in basement or rather first get all info and purchase things without demon knowing.

Nagisa will just have to pick a god and pray that it would actually work.

In middle of his musings Nagisa didn’t even notice person walking in front of him.

And so the world saw to it that most cliché thing had to happen for already exhausted Nagisa, they bumped into each other.

White sheets of paper scattered all around them as they both fell down on their butts.

“I’m so sorry!” Nagisa was quick to apologize and started collecting dropped papers.

No, today was really not his day. No matter how you looked at it one way or other something just had to mess everything up. And now he looked like klutz in front of positively gorgeous man. But this wasn’t time to gawk at stranger, ah this was terrible.

“No no, it’s my own fault for not watching where I was going.” Handsome stranger said finishing up collecting dropped papers. “Thank you for your help, I truly hope you didn’t get hurt.”

“No, by all means I’m fine.” Nagisa smiled bashfully, not only was man absolutely stunning but also so polite. It did for sure made Nagisa’s heart skip a beat.

 “May I have your name? I’m Gakushuu Asano.” He reached out his hand for Nagisa.

“Nagisa Shiota, it’s a pleasure, although I’m truly sorry for bumping into you.” Boys shook hands, and for moment Nagisa actually hoped to have made a friend, but really today wasn’t his day at all.

“What a beautiful name truly befitting such charming girl as you yourself.” Gakushuu smiled brightly.

But Nagisa had none of that. It felt as if he cracked.

If his ‘done bar’ hadn’t reached top till then now it truly was over flowing.

Gakushuu blinked couple times at other sudden stillness, he was sure he didn’t do anything wrong really. Person in front of him was truly beautiful she should have had many people compliment her, right?

Of course Gakushuu didn’t voice any more of his thoughts, or more like didn’t have time because Nagisa took his bag and pressed his face in it. Then he screamed.

It wasn’t full out scream it was more of frustrated voiceless scream when you barely make any sound. None the less it made other flinch at such reaction just because of compliment.

Everyone around them was staring at couple few guys even looked like they would jump in to protect Nagisa if he was being harassed. But that was unnecessary as Nagisa removed bag from his face and stated fairly loudly.

“I’m a boy!” Of course he then proceeded to walk away, fast, with his head low. Almost as if running from some crime scene.

He didn’t have hair tie so his hair were still loose, and it was getting in his face. Nagisa was beyond irritated with everything what happened and furious on the one that caused it in first place. Now all he wanted was to go home and have a long bath before his part time job starts.

Usually he wouldn’t have time for this, but today he will treat himself, may everything else just go to hell. Speaking of hell he wondered if it was possible to get Karma back there.

For good.

With no way of returning.

That’s it.

End of the story.

Never to see him again.

 But that was too good to be hoped of wasn’t it?

Not known by Nagisa, Karma saw what transpired between him and Gakushuu, and while normally he would have teased Nagisa about it, and freely followed right behind him now he had to run.

Run and not look back, somewhere safe where other wouldn’t find him. If he was lucky other didn’t even sensed him in first place. Still just to be safe he had to move fast and as far away from Nagisa as possible.

Karma hoped he flew far enough in to the city, now hiding in one of alleys much like the one where he signed contract with Nagisa. Well better wording would be he forced contract upon Nagisa but it was minor detail.

Now sitting between two trashcans and load of junk like papers plastic cups, rotten food, and pile that resembled much too that of human, he couldn’t help but question. WHY THE EVER LOVING HELL WAS _HE_ HERE!

Karma ran away to human world mostly because he didn’t want to be put on pedestal and showed off, while _he_ did want that spot. Demon ran away because he didn’t want to fight for spot he clearly didn’t want to have! Was it so hard for that thick sculled bastard to understand??

Foot hit the wall right besides Karma’s head. Drops of cold sweat ran down his face as he looked up at _him_. The sole being he cursed and hated more than anything.

“It seems you know your place well, big brother Karma.” Boy smirked at demon on the ground, clearly enjoying his distress.

Yes, Karma hated _him_ , more fiercely than anything in whole universe. He hated his little brother _Gakushuu Asano_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried,  
> question though, would it be alright if I used curse words, personally i don't use them a lot but at certain parts i feel need for it, so would it be alright?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma's plan backfired and neither Gakushuu or Nagisa is amused,

“How long do you plan to follow me around?” Karma huffed in annoyance.

He was walking down the street fast, his form visible for everyone, just so his _little brother_ wouldn’t get idea to attack him. After all only reason why he would even look for Karma is simply to fight him, defeat him and ascend the throne.

Fat chance, Karma would never lose to him in serious fight, and Gakushuu would never accept a win by default. And so they were stuck, as two successors for the throne of hell.

“I will follow you and make your life on earth as miserable as possible till you fight me seriously.” Gakushuu grunted, barely couple feet behind other.

Even before they were chosen as descendants Gakushuu loathed the laid back demon by name of Karma Akabane. Said demon never took his job seriously, although somehow in the end always completing it almost perfectly, he always did everything in seemingly half hearted manner.

Always keeping up his teenager looks and behavior, he even skipped assembly called by the King. And it was not any simple meeting but the one where the King of hell would call upon his heir. It was great honor even to witness it of course.

Gakushuu was naturally sure he would be called out first and made the eldest heir, and have highest chance to become next King, but it wasn’t his name called out. It was Karma fucking Akabane. The only demon that didn’t showed up.

It of course caused huge uproar, but the King just laughed it off. How could the King just laugh of such insolence of a lesser demon? It baffled Gakushuu, but he didn’t show it. Even if nobody paid attention when his name was called upon next.

Everyone spoke about Karma, and only him, even when Gakushuu thanked the high King of hell for showing immeasurable trust in him by naming him his _second_ heir. Of course he could not speak up to the King but he never forgave Karma for the humiliation of the Kings decision and most importantly for making fool out of Gakushuu himself.

And of course if that wasn’t enough from that day on he became _little brother_ of the demon, eldest heir of the King, Karma Akabane.

He will never forgive him, not even after he destroyed said demon.

 _NEVER_.

“You know, if I did fight you seriously, you would lose.” Karma teased, red hair knew he was playing with fire, but he had enough trust in other not to simply attack him in huge crowd of humans.

It just wouldn’t end well after all, not for Gakushuu at least. And Karma knew that he was great suck up to the King, believing he could somehow learn to control that old man.

Well let the fools dream, as if that is ever happening.

Gakushuu had to damn much pride, to back down on anything or accept easy victory. He was way too keen on hold grudge. That also wasn’t best thing but Karma knew how to work around it by now.

Either way now he had to simply shake of the persisting demon, and he knew just the right place!

The shopping center!

If there is one place you can count on to get lost in, it would undoubtedly be a mall. Hell even Karma himself almost got lost in there once… okay maybe trice if you would count that one time near dairy products. But he didn’t count it and he would very much gladly forget it, but Nagisa was surprisingly horrible person like that.

Who could have known that?

Second time is left unspoken for it would seem even Nagisa himself denied it ever happening. It was for the best of course, it should just be lost and forgotten… For eternity…

Either way, now he more or less knew his way around so he was certain of himself as he entered the building. It wasn’t really hot outside but AC worked on full power in the mall. Why? Honestly Karma didn’t knew, maybe it was mall thing, he should pester Nagisa about it later.

Now he had tail to worry about. Thankfully enough there were still plenty of people to disappear in crowd or somewhere in smaller shops around. And he did just that.

Karma mingled in group of people going further in the building easily masking him, well it didn’t work as much as he wanted as he could still feel Gakushuu’s presence following him, but it did put some distance between them. And it counted as something!

Karma repeated it few times, disappearing in between aisles. Surely other demon wasn’t stupid, but he shouldn’t have ever been in place like this. And if it was his fist time in shopping center this plan should have succeed.

Or well at least annoy him greatly, and that is always fun!

When Karma finally did not feel Gakushuu anywhere near him anymore he had already lost track of time. Who know how much time passed, definitely not Karma. Looking at clock he decided that it was about time for him to be heading home to Nagisa.

Playing with prideful demons was fun, but it could never defeat the annoyed punch Nagisa would throw at Karma sometimes only to hit air… well most of the time hitting air.

To Karma’s defense only times he did got hit by Nagisa was when he was simply too busy laughing at said boy. Letting his guard down near the boy was dangerous as his jabs were quick just like snakes, but they also were hilariously weak, like a tickle with a feather.

Of course if he dared to comment about it again, he would be burned by holy water.

Who even gave him that idea in first place?

Well it didn’t matter, behind this corner was exit, and it would mark his eventful day’s end. It wasn’t most pleasing one, but it could have been worse. In place of Gakushuu there could always had came that other _troublesome_ guy. Karma didn’t even dare to think of his name as if he could literally feel someone think about him.

Nope, Karma shall not jinx it. Hell no, Gakushuu was enough really.

Either way here was that corner. Finally Karma took the turn to be greeted by exit!

Except there was no exit. Just another hall.

 Well that just had to be wrong! Karma was so sure he went the right way! Perhaps it was just bit further.

Karma didn’t panic of course not, that would be silly why would he panic. Surely the way out was just around the corner.

No, it was next one!.. Or maybe the one after that?

 This was getting him nowhere, if Nagisa was here they were surely be out by now…

Karma stopped in his track, since when did he become so dependent on that human. The boy was suppose to be just mere link for him to keep him in human realm without taking too much of his energy. Of course human appeared to be far more interesting to be around that previously believed, but even so, he couldn’t have gotten so attached.

This was dangerous humans life was far too short, it was better not to grow close to them…

Karma would have loved to believe he was good at not getting too involved but maybe he was getting old?

Now he was truly getting ridiculous, he had to get out of this god damn place as fast as possible. He could make it easy and get out using magic but that would alert Gakushuu where he is.

So on one hand he had contemplating whether he is getting old and soft with spice of questioning his existence and on other hand he had Gakushuu.

Using magic that is.

He didn’t have to mask himself as he summoned small blob that was one of his supporters, it was round and had 4 tiny legs, semi long tail and bat wings. Little creature’s mouth was eternally stuck in ‘w’ shape and it had two small dots for eyes, it was in color red. His supporter of course was only visible for him and other demons, only humans that could see it should be the ones with high spiritual energy or already marked by supernatural creatures. But that was unlikely that anyone here met any of those conditions, so it was safe.

Karma didn’t even have to say his command as usually when summoning supporter you already have command in mind, making it faster and more efficient to use for completing small tasks.

Surely it had downsides, such as other demons could feel magic you use upon summoning this creature and it cannot do anything except given task. With deep sigh Karma accepted his fate and followed his supporter in direction of the exit.

When he finally got out the image he saw in front of him was not worth it. Nope. Could he go back to the mall and rethink all his life and choices he made? Of course he couldn’t, not anymore, after all there stood Nagisa.

And he wasn’t alone right beside him was floating other blob of supporter that had to keep eye on him when Karma was too far. But annoyed look on the boy wasn’t even worst thing yet. Just little bit behind blue haired young adult stood clearly not amused Gakushuu.

Karma saw when his _little brother_ met with Nagisa for first time, and how it ended. And while boy wasn’t one to hold grudge he certainly wouldn’t be easy to be around if you didn’t apologize for whatever you did.

And clearly they talked, Gakushuu most definitely recognized Karma’s supporter around Nagisa, and said boy must have reacted to demon even though he was currently concealing his presence.

“I told you he was lost, if we had gone for him it would have been faster.” Nagisa sighed and small supporter puffed near him.

Karmas own disappeared right in front of exit.

“No, I wanted to see how long he would take to get out of this place. Truly he is incompetent to become next King.” Gakushuu shook his head little before glaring at Karma.

“Like I said I have no idea about all ‘King’ business and all but may you put it on hold? Because if that thing, as cute as it was, appears near me again. I will bath _both_ of you in holy water.” Nagisa’s voice sounded tired but it still came out as serious and resolute. He was already made up his mind.

Gakushuu visibly flinched at that. “Even if you really wanted there is no way you could actually carry it out.”

“Don’t test me.”

Nagisa looked back at Gakushuu who seemed to want to say something again, but shut up right way. Karma would have laughed at it really but Nagisa gave him that look next.

Seemingly sweet innocent smile, that promised nothing but pain and tears.

“Karma, home now.” He commanded demon like one would command a dog.

Without waiting student just turned around and started walking. Surely it will take them, him, decent amount of walking to get back home, but at least he will get there finally. Karma of course obediently followed without a word leaving dumbfounded Gakushuu behind.

He opened his mouth to say something to them but then closed it right away. As much as he disliked it in the end Karma was powerful demon that wasn’t afraid even of the King himself. And yet that human had him warped around his finger like this. At first Gakushuu found boy simply the one with mark of demon he was looking for but perhaps there was more to it?

At that moment Gakushuu made up his mind, and so he went after two figures that were both equally scary for completely different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I messed up Gakushuu too much, he is bit difficult for me to deal with, but I will try my best, also I write it as I go so dunno yet if it will have concrete plot or not, because if so that would call for little bit of angst, and like,,, I tend to go overboard with it,  
> on second note, if I wont manage to update this month again, next month would hardly have one because I will start collage and most likely wont have proper access to computer for a while,,,, I will still try to make it work somehow,,,,


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa could do what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!  
> LOL it's been barely more than two months really, so I kinda wanna apologize for long wait, but then I have good reasons and its that I literally didn't have computer for 2 months, except weekends, but i'm shitty college student that has piles of work, well now my schedule is bit less hectic so I can write again.   
> So yea, nothing is stopping me anymore from writing this,   
> I hope my style didn't change too much tho I will need bit time to get into the feel for writing again, ha  
> please feel free to come and kick my ass or lease some suggestion on tumblr (sala218) or here in comments,   
> kudos and comments are only fuel that is driving me, really, ^^;

“Do you think we should tell him?” Nagisa peeked up from the text book he was reading to look at sprawled out Karma on his couch reading manga.

“Ha? What for?”

Demon rose from his spot too look at petite boy curled up in armchair, because of the way he sat Nagisa’s face was blocked by book, but Karma was sure that other was frowning. Pulling at strands of his hair, that currently were lose, he looked outside the window. Right behind the window you could see dirty blond hair peeking out.

Nagisa just curled up more making himself look even smaller and hid his lower half of face behind his literature text book. “You know, It’s just kind of pathetic, isn’t he suppose to be really powerful or something?”

“That’s the thing cause he is strong he never had to hide.” Demon just flopped back down looking at human upside down from his positioning. He would much rather keep reading this cliché shounen manga he found on one of shelves in Nagisa’s place rather than talk about his _little brother_.

“You don’t seem to have problems with stealth though.”

Demon just grinned at his contractor, eyes sparkling with mischief. “You need to know how to hide if you want to pull good pranks. Man, back in my days I could pull great pranks, you wouldn’t believe, whole hell would rise!” Demon lifted his limbs as if trying to show just how _great_ his pranks were.

“Yea, no, I don’t care.”

If this were a manga Nagisa would have sweat-dropped but this wasn’t so he just gave a look at Karma as he started to tell his epic tales about pranks he used to pull on his elders or lesser demons. And while he would have listened at stunts the demon on his couch pulled few centuries back now he had test coming next week, and he seriously needed to study. The only reason ever why he even started to speak with free-loader who was yapping his story at the moment, was because of _other_ annoyance that just kept following them.

And while perhaps Nagisa shouldn’t supposed to have noticed other demon, it was too hard. Barely week passed since whole ‘ _mall_ ’ thing, and while Nagisa only noticed him 2 days later shit eating grin from Karma said that it really started since then. And it was just so frustratingly distracting!

At least Karma somewhat calmed down after Nagisa introduced him to wonderful type of art under name manga, and occasionally anime. While he still was noisy at least he didn’t bug Nagisa as much, and yet that unnerving presence behind the window.

All of this was driving him absolutely mad! What did he ever do to deserve this kind of fate?

All he ever wanted was peaceful year in his university away from all the problems he has to face back with his family, away from everything frustrating that left him wanting to howl to the moon out of shear helplessness. And it seemed that his university was his safe place, but now even it seemed to be plagued by nothing but troubles, albeit far simpler than the once at home.

Or not really considering the supernatural effect.

Ahhh!!! This was absolutely helpless situation! He considered asking his friends for advice not once really, but Nagisa doubted they could help him let alone believe all this.

Really if Sugino would one day come to him and say that some demon forced contract on him to be able to stay on earth, and then second demon came and now is stalking them Nagisa would have taken it as some dumb prank.

Oh how much did poor boy wish it was just one big prank pulled on him by Nakamura. It would be so much easier like that, but the blond hardly had THAT much of pranking power in her to pull the demon crap on him.

Or perhaps Nakamura and Karma teamed up on him, and his apartment is infested with tiny cameras now. To witness just how gullible Nagisa was. And all of this, even Gakushuu floating behind his window was just part of the prank? 

Nagisa put down his book, and rose from his spot. He will most definitely go mad if nothing about this highly improbable situation is done. And once again it is him who has to take charge to actually see things through…

“So, how long were you planning to hide behind my window?” Boy finally said after he calmly opened the window.

The blond demon didn’t seem to be fazed by human boy though, he gracefully flew in the room as if that was most natural thing to him. Well perhaps it was considering he was high level demon that everyone had to bow too.

“You seemed fairly busy so by all means I did not wish to disturb you.” Gakushuu bowed politely at Nagisa after said boy had closed the window.

Young demon took a chance to look around a little apartment his _older brother_ and this human, contractor, lived in.

It was small and old, absolutely different from grand apartments he resided in. Furniture clearly showed its age with small scratches left here and there, it didn’t shine anymore, in every corner there were bits of little nothings, like a photo frame or some souvenirs. It looked surprisingly homey, and nice, plus it was actually over all clean and well taken care of place.

“Yes, so you just decided to stalk us, because that isn’t creepy at all.” Nagisa’s voice was calm and steady as he spoke, however there was glint in his eyes that by now Karma knew, one wrong word and you will see hell like you never did before.

“I believed that I wouldn’t disturb you like this-”

“You believed wrong, now please state what you want and leave.”

While at first Karma was doubting Nagisa’s action of inviting other demon in now he was absolutely ecstatic about the turn of events. The scandalized look on Gakushuu’s face when a mere human, although by now that was hardly accurate description of the boy, cut him mid-sentence and actually dared to command him.

Karma could barely hold in his laughter while looking at the two, it was best sort of entertainment for him, alas it was fairly dangerous. Mostly for him anyway, who knows what Gakushuu will tell to Nagisa, as some of the information could be truly risky and might just ruin demon’s little game.

“I will leave as soon as that poor excuse of a demon fight’s me seriously.” Gakushuu stated with his head held high, but it was clear by slight waver in his voice that he didn’t fully recover yet from being interrupted earlier. Truly disgraceful and painful blow to his ego.

“Is this is all _King_ deal again? Karma why don’t you just fight him so he would leave?” It’s a miracle how Nagisa still didn’t have a permanent headache from all this nonsense, oh wait he did have one.

“Don’t wanna.” Demon from couch stuck out his tongue at the two, only to receive glare from human boy.

“Are you kidding me? Didn’t you say that you are stronger? Just make him leave.” That was so out of his character, Nagisa knew that, but his patience was growing fairly thin, and he surely did not want to lose his sanity, what would his mother say..?

Gakushuu just watched the two in bewilderment, this was so confusing why wasn’t human ordering Karma to fight, they clearly had master-servant type of contract and it seemed that human boy wasn’t against two demons fighting it out. And yet… “Do you perhaps not know that you can issue commands to him?” After brief moment he finally spoke up.

Visible flinch from Karma and confused look on petite human boy’s face proved his theory right.

“I can what now?”

“You can command that trash around as much as you please, as long as you call out to him by the name you called him after the contract was made.” Gakushuu smirked, of course Karma wouldn’t have had explained everything properly to his contractor, he just wanted to play with a human without worry of being used for something disgusting. Humans would do that all the time, summon a demons to do their dirty work, pathetic.

“The first name I called him by..?”

“Nagisa don’t!” Finally Karma stood up, but it was mostly driven by fear, really. Sure he been with human for fair share of time now, and said boy didn’t exhibit lots of malice to surrounding people, even if they did wronged him in one way or other, but people change. He already knew from past experience that once quiet and shy person if given power could change drastically, just like her…

“Pervert, I command you kick out Gakushuu, and make sure he is not around until I take my test.”

… Perhaps, he was worried too much, Nagisa was kind to the very core of his bones after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully will manage to make next chapter bit longer,  
> FUEL ME!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Bitch being crazy bitch,

Karma was wrong. He was so terribly wrong about petite blue haired linguistic student. One might say he was dead wrong.

Kind to bone? Sweet? Wouldn’t harm a fly?

Bull. Shit.

After Nagisa found out he could command Karma around he became true slave driver!

‘Pervert, do this, do that…’ and such became norm. It seemed that even Gakushuu somewhat learned that he made terrible mistake, as he was not allowed 200 meters near their apartment or Karma will attack him even without direct command. How Nagisa figured out he can pull this kind of thing as well was beyond both of the demons. But he did and now they both suffered because of that.

Nagisa has gained too much power.

Or at least that is how demon saw it all, the boy himself felt absolutely marvellous. He kept Karma bounded to his flat while attending lectures in much needed peace. Gakushuu was still present in his university, for whatever reason he thought it was fun experience while Nagisa believed that he just looked for new ways of torture, but hey, everyone have their reasons. Some say that people join university not only to please their parents but also earn a degree and get better job. But that was just one of campus mysteries.

Escaping the blond demon during free time or running back home did pose some difficulties, for they didn’t share any classes, but Nagisa decided to stay determined! As if they could break boy’s spirit!

He thank whatever god there was that Gakushuu didn’t find out about his part time job, or even if he knew didn’t bother him there, working at retail is difficult as it is, he could do without supernatural beings thank you very much.

Blue haired boy should have seen it coming, he really should have seen it, as he was rushing home to his sanctuary, now that he could shut Karma up without holy water, he bumped in to a woman. Now, he wasn’t really running or anything so the hit wasn’t that hard, but the thing is that Nagisa wasn’t very tall, and it seemed that woman he bumped into had very, and he means VERY, nicely shaped bosom.

It did took him a moment to register that softness that his face was pressed against was indeed stranger’s chest and of course he did NOT scramble away with his face red as tomato like someone who hadn’t touched woman in his life. By all means, why would he react like this?

Nagisa did however bowed politely apologizing for bumping in to her. Clear light laugh made him look up again, and _oh_ , she was beautiful. Long platinum hair fell in neat waves, she wore simple one-piece dress with flower pattern that was maybe bit too tight considering her shape. Bright smile on her plum red lips, however said that she was well aware just how she looked.

There was one thing that bothered him greatly though, it was mischievous glint in her eyes. It was different from Karma’s one, but you just could never be sure, she might as well be yet other demon for all he knew.

“Well, if you will treat me I might forgive you.” She laughed.

//

That was it, he was played for second time and IN SAME YEAR TOO. There is no way in hell he will ever be kind to strangers ever again. In hindsight he should have seen that their outing will end like this, but by then he still hadn’t learned his lesson it seemed.

The woman was named Irina Jelavic, foreigner that had to move due to work reasons, or so she said. It sounded bit eerie considering by everything that happened around Nagisa lately, but she seemed human. She acted and spoke in very refined way like true lady however the way she carried herself seemed to attract a lot of unwanted attention from both men and women. Even standing beside Irina felt so embarrassing. One would think he should have gotten used to that feeling from all crap Karma had pulled on him in public, but nothing could have defeated the awkwardness caused by feeling out of place.

“Nagisa, you are so stiff, relax, it’s not like I will eat you.” She whispered to his ear, sweet smell of her perfume made him feel little dizzy, or maybe it was because of closeness between them. For god’s sake they were in public.

“Miss Jelavic have you already decided what you want?” He couldn’t meet her eyes, god it was killing him, she actually had to lean down to whisper to him. He was a man, a man whose pride was suffering greatly.

“No rushing,” She poked his nose playfully with her long finger, Nagisa noted that her nails were coloured pink with red and white little hearts painted on it. “And stop being so formal, just call me Irina.”

She just turned around looking at different shops and teashops for their little, and really reluctant on Nagisa’s part, date. This is how she took liberty all by herself to call it without care in the world. This was fine, this was okay, after today he will never see Irina again after all. He will be back to having to deal with two demons only, no weird foreigners. Or anything like that, how great will that be?

Nagisa would have laughed like madman if he wasn’t in public. Being dragged down to preferred café by Irina wasn’t most pleasant experience ever, but hey, who ever cared to ask what Nagisa wanted?

The small coffee shop looked really cosy from inside, with calm well arraigned décor and colour palette. Not many people were present inside the place so they had plenty of tables to choose from, like that one near the big window…

Truthfully Nagisa didn’t even harbour any hope to sit in any other place that that. From everything he got to know about Irina, although it wasn’t that much, it was fairly obvious that she liked to show off.

“Finally we can talk.” She stated after young waitress took their order. “I have just one request to you, please be _completely_ honest with me.” For moment her eyes flashed dangerously but it was soon replaced with plastic smile that she wore during whole day, Nagisa guessed that it was her permanent look.

As waitress came back with cups of desired beverage Nagisa looked out to the street at passing people, it was strange really, but as far as they spoke Irina didn’t give of any too vile vibes to him, and if she became to invasive he could have always back out, he looked back at older woman and nodded. “Sure, I suppose.”

His answer seemed to please her for she took sip of her latte. “So, do you have a girlfriend?” Nagisa blinked at her couple times thinking if he actually heard it right. “Boyfriend?”  Irina tilted her head to side acting innocent all while Nagisa felt like he could just explode, he could _feel_ heat radiating of his face.

Nagisa looked down at his reflection in the cup of black coffee that was in front of him. “Negative.” He said just loud enough for her to hear. If only the darkness of biter liquid in his cup could swallow him whole and release him from everything what was happening.

“My apologies I knew that it will make you uncomfortable but I just had to ask, you see I find you very interesting,” Nagisa couldn’t help but look back up at Irina. But she didn’t look at him, she held her hands on table, fingers intertwined, her head turned to side not seeing anything at all, soft light from outside made her look almost surreal, “not romantically of course.” She laughed.

It reminded Nagisa of wind chimes his mother loves so much, he couldn’t help but bail fists under table just so his fingers wouldn’t find their way to his hair. He hated that sound. When he looked at Irina’s eyes again after moment he felt shiver run down his spine her eyes looked dazed as if they would see something else, not him, Irina saw something completely different view than it actually was.

“You see, I can see so much, nothing can be hidden from me,” she picked up her cup again, her hands were shaking, “but when I look at you, it’s nothing but static and fractions of you past, it’s making my head hurt.” Irina said through her clenched teeth. She placed her latte back down without taking sip and stood up abruptly.

It took her just two small steps to be right in front of Nagisa. “I _really_ dislike not knowing you see, hey Nagisa, show me _everything_ there is.” She grabbed his face, nails digging in his skin. He was wrong, as always Nagisa was terribly wrong, she was strange. The way she spoked seemed like she was in great pain, but she was acting normal just moments ago!

“What…” He was about to speak up, but was silenced by lips pressed to his roughly. For some reason it reminded him of the kiss Karma forced on him, and yet it was different. Not because of, quite frankly, amazing tongue techniques that Irina was _showing_ to him, no it was something else, far more invasive.

It felt like his very soul was rummaged through. Nagisa didn’t like it, it felt absolutely wrong, but Irina’s grip on his face was surprisingly strong keeping him in place. No one in the shop seemed to play any attention, come on, even PDA has to have some restrictions, like making out in public places like this should be stopped!

Loud sound of something hitting glass plate of the window besides their table seemed to wake Irina from what seemed like trance and release Nagisa. Finally he could breathe again. He looked up to glare at offending woman, but the terrified look on her face confused him. Her eyes were clear again and staring right out of the window.

Slowly Nagisa turned to look at the street too…

Just as slowly as he turned to window just as fast he turned away. He ABSOLUTELY refused to say he saw that. Nope.

He most definitely refuse to say that he saw Gakushuu press his face into the window with absolutely furious look on his face.

… As much as he liked to deny it, facts stay facts though. Demon was there and it seemed to scare shit out of Irina. Well not that it had anything to do with Nagisa.

With a sigh boy finally took a sip of his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look new character and more hints of the angst route, how interesting~  
> feel free to pester me about chars and updates here or on my tumblr~ @sala218  
> Happy up coming New years! Hope you will have good year!


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark. As if he had gone blind, to never see again. Strangely boy didn’t mind it, it was welcoming the ability to ignore things and looks of annoyance, displeasure, impatience, disgust... Fact that he wouldn’t be able to see any of it was comforting, but Nagisa knew better. This darkness was temporary blessing for he wasn’t back home.

He knew that for sure as the only sound that he could hear was nothing but a howling wind rustling fabric of his clothes. It wasn’t cold though, nor was it warm, it was more like he just knew what he should feel rather than actually feeling it. Wind on his skin seemed so vague like it was nothing but an illusion just to mess with his mind. But it was there, gusts of wind were there, that much was clear.

Nagisa did not understand why it was so dark, as pleasant as it felt, it was wrong, it shouldn’t be dark at this place…

What this place?

He raised his arms to touch his face, but his fingertips felt numb and foreign on his face. Something was most definitely wrong here and boy just couldn’t place his finger on reason why he felt that way.

“It would be easier if you would only open your eyes.”  Girlish voice startled him. It was so odd how clear it was even when wind drowned out every other sound that surrounded him. Them?

Was there any other sound to begin with? Nagisa couldn’t tell, but nagging feeling told him that there weren’t. Girl giggled at him again, as this was really amusing to her, he couldn’t even figure out what would be funny.

He tried to open his eyes, belatedly realizing that was main reason why his surroundings looked so dark. Surprisingly it was far harder when it should have been. His eyelids felt as if they were made of lead rather than tender flesh. But he opened his round eyes and he finally could see an environment he was in Nagisa felt weird familiarity wash over him. It was odd, surely he had never seen this place in his life, or at least did not remember of it. Perhaps as a child he visited it, his surroundings felt truly nostalgic.

Everything looked so bright as if filtered through luminous layers to heighten the colors, as there was no possible way that grass could naturally be this green, nor sky so bright baby blue, almost like his hair… But that all made biggest contrast with darkness that was barely two feet away from him.

A seemingly bottomless canyon glared back at him with its unimaginable depths. Wind blew harshly hitting his back as if urging to take the last few steps and let himself fall down, let himself be swallowed whole by hungry shadows in the bottom of the valley.

“Don’t be afraid,” Same voice spoke up again, just a tiny bit closer, “I will not let you fall down there, no matter what.” Her voice sounded so proud and sure of herself. Perhaps because she knew something more than him, perhaps she actually had enough power to stand up to her words. Not that it really mattered.

“I’m not afraid.”

He heard her gasp loudly as he let wind lead him few small steps to the front till he found himself standing at the very edge. But he didn’t let wind push him more; he stood there balancing between luminous green grass and murky blackness that seemed to beckon him to come down. But Nagisa was no fool, he would not let the wisps rising from void have him. Not yet.

So he did next best thing at turned around smiling at girl whom he had never met. Bright blush covered her face as she looked positively dumbfounded at Nagisa’s boldness. “You are an idiot!”

And then he woke up. Or well was woken up by heavy weight on his body, that he has long ago connected with no one else but his demon familiar Akabane Karma. The said brat was feigning sleep much like always at this ungodly hour that, after checking his phone he realized was, 3 fucking AM.

Gods please give him strength to fall asleep again, even while accompanied by unnecessary weight on his small body and loud voices in his living room.

Were they seriously still talking? This was unbelievable, but even more so considering Karma actually somehow escaped them, as he was important part in what Irina wanted to know, and well Karma didn’t seem to have liked the woman very much. Was this his way of showing mistrust? Compress poor Nagisa under his weight to protect him?

A small itch presented itself in Nagisa’s palm begging him to grab the ever trusty bottle of holy water, but unfortunately for him, he had let Irina borrow it while she was in the apartment, that was also occupied by two demons. Nagisa still couldn’t really warp his mind around just how exactly did it come from Gakushuu breathing heavily against tea shops window to said strawberry blond having heated argument with quite voluptuous lady about rights and wrongs in connection within vortex of living and dead realms, or something along the lines. Nagisa stopped caring to follow conversation when no one bothered to fill in missing details for him. Plus he had school work for tomorrow.

Being uni student and surrounded by demons while trying to manage his part time job was unsurprisingly difficult and oh boy, they all be batter ready when line will be finally crossed. There will surely be body count on his name after he would snap. Not that there is anything that could make him cross that line, by all means he _is_ dealing with Karma fucking Akabane, and his stalker of a _little brother_. And now a seer apparently has taken interest in him.

Yes, the more time passed with the demon duo the more weird stuff seem to happen to him, was Nagisa a fool for hopping that nothing practically life threatening will happen to him in future? Most likely, but Hope is mother of fools and mother’s love their children.

“Wait, what?!” Nagisa heard Irina shout form other room bit too loud, hopefully neighbors won’t complain latter. “But why…  Follow… around like..?” Once again nothing but muffled sounds of ongoing conversation reached him; Nagisa was glad that they toned down a little. Perhaps he could finally go back to sleep now.

“… Want to… Contract… Of course.”

“But… Gain anything, Karma… the contract...”

“… Aware.”

“Then…?”

Nagisa squirmed uncomfortably under the weight, he could only hear bits but he was certain they spoke of him. Somehow he didn’t like it at all…

“Nagisa,” Karma droned out in what supposed to be tired voice, “just sleep already.”

“I would gladly do so, if you would only get off me.” Blue haired boy tried to glare and other, but ended up yawing and closing his eyes. Far too tired to deal with the mischievous demon that was on top of him.

“No way, too comfy.” Karma grinned at other, his golden eyes glinting slightly in darkness. Sure human boy didn’t really see it but that didn’t matter, Karma wasn’t thinking of doing anything practically mean, honestly demon was fairly tired himself.

That woman, kept trying to peer into Nagisa’s mind all through the day. Karma used his familiars as best as he could to block out Irina without Nagisa noticing anything, but that wretched woman dared to kiss _his_ Ngisa, he would have thanked, as disgusting as it would have been, Gakushuu for disturbing them, however damn fool didn’t only bring her here but was being all chummy with that woman.

They should just leave, both of them. Karma knew he was annoying the petite human boy, but even so with only him around boy didn’t seem as pale as he was now.  

Demon placed his head back down on boy’s chest, breathing out tired sigh, softly he started to hum a tune for restless human under him.

“Karma, are you humming me a lullaby?” Nagisa laughed lightly, his chest vibrating from laughter at unimaginable thing that was happening.

“What, if you prefer, I can do screamo.”

“No, this is good enough.” Nagisa settled down as comfortably as he could, giving up on idea of not being crushed under others weight, “Thank you…”

Karma kept humming small tunes for other even long after slumber took boy over. Slowly he rose of off sleeping boy, hovering in place for moment to see if other wouldn’t wake up, after he saw no signs of other waking up demon went out to the living room where Irina and Gakushuu were still talking.

“Time to take out the trash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm sorry for not the most fun chapter after so long of not posting, new semester started and I hardly find enough time to sit down and write, surely I wont drop the story and introduce more characters, and maybe even an actual plot?? amazing isn't it,


	7. Chapter 7

For once, in what seemed like life time ago, Nagisa found himself waking up to his alarm clock chirping wildly rather than extra weight on his body. Boy might have had wondered where the demon went, as he did sort of became big part of his life already, but sweet aroma of a freshly brewed morning coffee reached him first before anything.

It was truly hard to believe that the Karma Akabane, one of most fearsome demons of the Hell, was brewing coffee to some lowly human. Nagisa was his contractor, granted, but without asserted command that poor excuse of the Demon Lord’s heir would usually lie on top of him or would try to disturb any activity the poor boy was doing, sleeping included. The Karma Fucking Akabane never, _never_ would do any sort of labour willingly unless it was for sake of one prank or another.

That Nagisa knew that for fact, so when there came a possibility that free-loader of a demon was actually doing something nice for him, baffled the poor boy. He also knew that Karma disliked bitterness of a coffee and there was no way red head left other two roam around in Nagisa’s flat for too long.

It must be truly for him.

With that assumption Nagisa freely stepped in Livingroom area that was attached with the kitchen.

Soft smile that had found its place on Nagisa’s lips, dropped as soon as he was met not with back of red hair and broad shoulders lazy whipping his dark tail, which Nagisa had grown accustomated to. No, it was long green hair, and delicate small shoulders, light figure clothed by almost see-through white toga.

Startled by small creak of the floor she- Nagisa was almost 80% sure said person was female- turned around finally noticing boy. She was pretty, big clear eyes, small nose, and pink plum lips with tuned up corners for a warm smile. Her face was framed by soft pale green hair.

In her hands she was holding cup of freshly brewed coffee, she lifted it up reaching out to Nagisa.

“For you!” Her voice resounded creating echoes that shouldn’t be possible in the settings of Nagisa’s small apartment.

That didn’t register to Nagisa right from the start thought, as while the first thing he noticed was her voice indeed but that was for quite different reason, he heard that voice somewhere before, he truly did.

And then he remembered, halting his hand in middle of reaching out for the cup before retreating it back to his side altogether.

He shook his head, “That’s really nice of you, but sorry…” He smiled at girl, but her own smile vanished.

Girl looked at ground, dropping the cup. Small piece of ceramics didn’t fell as it just disappeared completely, his apartment too changed entirely, once again blue haired boy found himself at the edge of the cliff to the darkness and the girl stood on lush green grass. Now he remembered why she looked so familiar to him.

“Why won’t you let me save you?” Her fists clenched the fabric of her dress. Frustration was evident in her voice. “Soon you will--!”

\----

“5 more minutes.”

“That’s my line.”

Karma peered up to his contractor slightly smirking, “Is it now?”

“Should be,” younger boy grumbled, he was too tired, his dream not allowing for him to rest at all, not to say he was working on school projects till the dawn these days. “Now get off of me.”

They both knew that if Karma truly wished for it Nagisa wouldn’t stand a chance against him, not even with the holy water spray (it became clear that Nagisa would not use commands unless truly mad or when it was absolutely needed), yet he still rolled off of said boy when he tried to push him. It was all for show really, but it was okay. Certain peace have settled in between them, and well, Gakushuu and Irina too, probably.

Those two were far too quiet for some time now.

Nagisa concluded that they were plotting something, and while Karma agreed to that he still teased boy for believing in the ridiculous conspiracy theories. It was quite a feast to see young adult all flustered and embarrassed.

“Just so you know I will comeback late today,” Nagisa offhandedly said it in between bites of his scrambled eggs. Fast and filling breakfast he made while still walking half asleep, he truly needed at least one cup of coffee to wake up fully.

“Eh…”

“Don’t give me that!” He glared at his plate as if it was demons face, surely with bored expression, indifferent to what he is being told. “I’m just saying so you wouldn’t freak out like last week.”

“I did **not** freak out,” Karma grumbled from his place, “either way it’s not THAT hard to say that you will cover for your co-worker in advance…”

“Yes yes, whatever you say.”

After a moment of silence Karma spoke up again. “Are you covering for someone again?” His voice seemed bit dull, not happy however not quite unhappy either. Apathetic. Or at least he tried to sound as such.

“No.”

“No?” Karma sat up from his place on couch too look up to where his contractor sat still eating his breakfast. “Then why? You can study here just fine.” Karma’s brows furrowed.

Nagisa looked up at the demon, “Believe it or not I do have _very_ real _very human_ friends Karma.” Young human pointed his fork to said creature glaring weakly. “And _you_ shall stay home.”

“But!..”

“Pervert, you shall NOT follow or disturb me in any sort of way tonight. It’s a command.” Nagisa almost giggled at Karma’s book-perfect look of a hurt lady from some historical drama, with all hand on the chest and mouth slightly open thing. It seemed like the demon was almost crying too, and demons don’t cry.

“You wound me Nagisa!” Despite his words Karma was smiling now, slowly inching towards the human boy. ”There was no need to issue an order for this!” He draped his hands around shorter one’s shoulders resting his chin on boy’s blue locks.

“If I didn’t do that you would have followed.” Nagisa continued to eat his breakfast unperturbed by others actions, far past and beyond point of embarrassment due to physical affection displayed by red head, was it even affection though? At start it was more of a way to antagonize young adult and now perhaps just an act of habit.

Perhaps. 

“You have no faith in me, now, do you?” Karma nuzzled his cheek to the top of Nagisa’s head, his voice faking hurt.

“Nope.” Nagisa stood up without a warning turning to place his dishes in sink, the demon didn’t move an inch though, well at least the fact that said creature hovered above the ground and didn’t place an extra weight upon his contractor made little bit more bearable, in a way. “Now get off, I have to go.”

“No…” Red head whined, but did not fight as Nagisa removed his hands from around his shoulders leaving demon hanging mid-air.

Nagisa flung his bag over shoulder and turned back one more time- “Be good.” -before closing the front door and locking them.

Karma sulked to Nagisa’s bedroom before flopping face first on the bed. It was boring already to spend most of the day alone inside small apartment but spending whole day was out right a nightmare. Gakushuu still wasn’t allowed to come near the apartment, and Karma wasn’t allowed _OUT_ of the apartment without Nagisa anymore, because of couple unexplainable events that would happen every time he had ventured out on his own. But hey, no one ever died, and only that one brat got injured but it seemed plenty enough to take Karma’s freedom away completely. That was so unfair!

Next couple hours Karma spent just rolling around on the apartment floor basking in sun and rereading all manga collection Nagisa had, which was quite frankly really poor. TV was an option but everything seemed so unbearably _boring_ by now, humans were so odd finding enjoyment in repetitive stories and lives of other more known people. Not that most demons were any different, that Karma had to admit at least to himself.

It was already after midday that Karma noticed blond haired woman walking down the street, it wasn’t that _bitch_ but Nagisa have never mentioned anything about calling up anyone with his familiars, and it was pretty clear fact that Gakushuu and Irina were keeping contacts. Not to say annoying as hell fascination that Gakushuu seemed to have towards Nagisa…

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not dead, and not really pleased with this, to be honest I had it done for weeks now, and a lot of time I just couldnt bear to even look at it, then life jumped me with STUFF and this happened,,, In the end I decided just to post it and continue on, like this chapter has some importance so I couldnt just completely erase it,,, ahhhh,, I hope I can get next one sooner, truly, but so far please bear with me just for little longer,


End file.
